


A Promising Lesson

by FindingSchmomo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Episode, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka finds out Illumi doesn't know how to swim and graciously offers to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promising Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this pile of crap is but ive fallen in deep for these guys and there's not enough content to sustain me 
> 
> this is my first time writing them and i just want to say i TRIED
> 
> also i haven't written sex since I was a shameless sixteen year old please be kind

Illumi isn’t entirely certain how he finds himself sinking to the bottom of the ocean. It’s not like he had been on a dangerous assassination mission. It’s not like he had been prepared to die today. 

No, it was all quite mysterious and most certainly the damn clown’s fault. 

There is something strangely peaceful about sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. The air bubbles escaping from his mouth flit out to the distant surface. Soon, his body would beg for breath. And then he would probably drown. 

His hair must have escaped it’s hair tie because it flows around him, a black halo surrounding him, embracing him in it’s darkness.

Where _is_ Hisoka?

There’s a sudden catch in his chest, in his throat, and then everything is much too fast. 

* * *

“You’re telling me, the eldest son of the prestigious Zoldyck family, doesn’t know how to swim?”

Illumi offers a shrug as his response. He is sitting in front of the vanity in their hotel room, combing through his wet, slick hair. Because if he didn’t untangle it no now it would be a mess in the morning. 

He can see Hisoka watching him, something glinting in his yellow eyes, through the reflection of the mirror. He pays him no mind. 

“It never came up.” Illumi continues, tossing his hair behind his shoulder. He looks at himself critically in the mirror. There’s a slight downward twitch of his lips and he picks up his comb again, going through his locks a few more times. 

Hisoka rolls onto his back, cat like. He’s naked from his own shower, and his face is devoid of it’s usual makeup. He smirks at him, upside down, “You know, I’m an _excellent_ swimmer.”

“Fascinating.” Illumi responds, playing with a tiny knot in his hair. He flinches a little when it tugs at his scalp. He doesn’t really have to look in the mirror to know Hisoka is pouting at him. He doesn’t really care either way. 

Illumi finally teases the knot away. He flicks the black strands behind his shoulder once more, turning his head from side to side. His reflection mirrors him and he deems his work acceptable. He stands up.

“I’m also an excellent teacher.” Hisoka adds, rolling smoothly on to his stomach. He has his hands folded beneath his chin, eyes peering up to watch Illumi wander the room. 

“Are you offering to give me swimming lessons?” Illumi asks blandly, hanging his towel back up in the bathroom. 

“Wouldn’t it be useful for you?” Hisoka continues, a smile growing on his face once more. 

Illumi pauses. His lack of knowledge in that department could be construed as a weakness. Any weakness could tarnish the Zoldyck name. And what if dear Killua found himself drowning one day? And he was powerless to help him? What kind of big brother would he be?

That certainly wouldn’t do.

“Alright.” Illumi responds, slipping into the bed. Hisoka _grins_ at him, crawling over to lie beside him. 

* * *

“Interesting choice.” Hisoka murmurs, eyeing Illumi up and down. 

Illumi blinks, “I could say the same.” But he isn’t surprised at the fact Hisoka has decided on a speedo for his swim attire. The tight fabric leaves very little to the imagination. But then again, it hides nothing Illumi has not already seen, nor tasted, so he is mostly unfazed by it. 

That does not stop Hisoka from giving a hip thrust into the air, sending him a wink when he catches him staring. Illumi wonders why he is here again. 

He had his butlers send over a swimsuit immediately. Apparently Mother had picked it out for him. It was old fashioned and striped, covering most of his torso and ending around his thighs. He was not a fan of the red color, but at least it was a faded hue, and not loud like Hisoka’s current hairstyle.

“Why are we swimming in the ocean again?” Illumi asks, looking out at the empty calm sea. Not that he was afraid. It just seemed counterintuitive. “Isn’t there a pool at the hotel we are staying at?”

“I thought you would want something more private.” Hisoka answers easily, lathering his face with sunscreen, “Or do you want people seeing the eldest Zoldyck son flailing about in a pool?”

Illumi frowns, “I would not flail.”

Hisoka _smirks_ knowingly, but says nothing. Instead, he turns around, “Would you be so kind to do my back?” 

Illumi lets out a little sigh, but takes the offered sunscreen, smearing it carefully along the muscles of Hisoka’s back. He ignores the exaggerated pleased noises coming from the man’s mouth, finishing the job with precision and ease. 

“Let me do you now.” Hisoka replies and Illumi shrugs, but does not fight back as Hisoka coats him in the cream. His touch is a bit too lingering, a bit too playful, and his fingers are finally starting to have an effect on him. The sunscreen seems to have been forgotten by Hisoka as he starts massaging Illumi’s shoulders. Illumi’s head lolls to one side instinctively. Hisoka’s hands start creeping towards his neck, and Illumi feels a shudder run through him involuntary. 

And then he remembers, and straightens up. 

“You are teaching me how to swim.” Illumi reminds, standing up and moving away. 

Hisoka hums, a bit disappointed, but still flashing a pleased grin. Illumi ignores him in favor of tying up his hair in a tight ponytail. He looks over his shoulder at him. 

“Well?”

Hisoka stands up too then, motioning to the water lapping at the sandy edge of the secluded beach, “After you.” 

Illumi raises a brow but slips into the water nonetheless. It’s lukewarm and tickles his ankles. He keeps going. 

He can hear Hisoka behind him, and he decides to stop once the water reaches his chest. 

“You’re quite calm.” Hisoka remarks, coming up next to him. He’s ducking down, so that the water reaches his chin.

“I tend to be.” Illumi agrees watching as Hisoka chuckles and submerges himself completely in the water. He comes back up, hair slicked back. 

“Do you know how to float?” Hisoka begins, edging deeper and deeper into the water. Illumi is a bit hesitant then, and decides to stay put. 

“No.”

Hisoka clicks his tongue, “Alright, well, that’s a start.”

Illumi doesn’t say anything. He simply watches as Hisoka’s lies back against the water, remaining on the surface effortlessly, eyes closed. He spreads his arms out and his legs. There’s a smile growing on his face. Illumi frowns slightly. 

A yellow eye opens, looking at him, “Your turn." 

Illumi is still. 

Hisoka raises a brow. 

Illumi looks a way, takes in a breath and tries to lie flat. He feels incredibly tense. The water hits his back, and then the back of his neck, and then the back of his head. He feels it start to pool on his forehead and he _must_ be sinking but then there’s a hand supporting his back, bringing him back up. 

Illumi stares up at him. 

Hisoka grins down at him, “Don’t worry Illumi, I’ve got you.”

Illumi wishes he’d brought his needles.

Hisoka leans in for an obvious kiss but Illumi turns his head away, unamused. 

“How petty.” Hisoka murmurs, and for a moment his hands disappear and Illumi is suddenly slipping. Without even realizing he latches an arm around Hisoka’s neck, nails digging in harshly into his back. Harsh enough to force a pleased sound to escape the redhaired man’s lips. 

The hands returns to Illumi’s back to support him, “Just kidding.” Hisoka whispers. 

Illumi lets go of him, “This is a terrible lesson.” He comments. 

“I apologize.” Hisoka offers, and then one of his hands glides along his back to his legs, motioning to straighten them out, “Relax.”

Illumi tries. 

“I won’t let you drown.” Hisoka promises, and Illumi lets out a sigh through his nose. “That’s better.” The man coos and it’s a bit revolting to Illumi’s ears, but he’s focused on his own breathing, and the weightless feeling. 

Hisoka takes away his hands, slowly this time, and Illumi stays afloat. 

“See?”

Illumi shifts slightly, and stays on the surface. He blinks, turning his head to look back, seeing Hisoka’s torso. He gives an experimental kick, feeling the water give and propelling him backward. Interesting. 

Hisoka chuckles a little as Illumi does little circles around him on his back, until Illumi’s leg brushes against some seaweed and jolts him. He sinks down suddenly, and flails his arms before remembering it’s still shallow enough for him to stand. 

He stands up, hiding his panicked breathing with an especially monotonous facial expression. Hisoka laughing, almost doubled over in his glee. Illumi feels a bit of heat rush onto his face, so he slips down into the water, making sure only his eyes poke out. 

As Hisoka does not quiet down he leans up to reveal his mouth, “I did not flail.” 

“You flailed a little.” Hisoka reasons, a glint in his eyes. 

Illumi squints and turns away.

“But that was good.” Hisoka finally continues, wiping a stray tear from his eyes, “You were swimming.”

Illumi gives a noncommittal grunt. 

Hisoka comes up behind him to place a hand on his shoulder. In a very fluid movement, Illumi flips onto his back, taking his foot and kicking Hisoka’s chest, _hard_. Hisoka lets out a surprised grunt and the force of the kick propels Illumi away. 

He allows a small smile to overtake his face.

He’s floating now, and the sun is high above in the sky, bearing down. He squints at it, and then decides to close his eyes. Spreading his arms out as Hisoka had done before him. It’s quite a peaceful feeling, floating weightlessly in the ocean, letting the water carry him, and the slight breeze caress his face. 

It’s pleasing. 

He thinks of Hisoka’s own touch on his skin. 

He supposes that is pleasing at times as well. 

He lets his eyes open, turning his head slightly to the side to realize he is quite far from shore. Considerably far, in fact. He wonders how powerful his kick had been. And with a mounting sense of panic he he realizes he can’t see Hisoka anywhere.

There’s a sudden tenseness that overcomes his entire body, freezing every limb like a dead weight. He sinks a moment, and his arms shoot up to try to right himself up. They break the surface and he takes in a ragged breath. He’s kicking out but there’s no technique behind his movements.

He’s very much not in control and he _hates_ it.

“Hisoka!” He shouts, sinking back down a moment. He gives another desperate kick, breaching again, “Hiso-!”

But a wave hits his mouth and he chokes, sinking again. And this time he doesn’t stop. 

He blinks his eyes wide open, staring out into the vast blueness of the ocean. The panic suddenly leaves him, replaced by a deathly calm. His limbs feel like dead weights. He keeps sinking. 

There is something strangely peaceful about sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. The air bubbles escaping from his mouth flit out to the distant surface. Soon, his body would beg for breath. And then he would probably drown. 

His hair must have escaped its hair tie because it flows around him, a black halo surrounding him, embracing him in it’s darkness.

Where _is_ Hisoka?

There’s a sudden catch in his chest, in his throat, and then everything is much too fast. 

He is surging upwards, and the little breath within him finally leaves him as he rockets to the surface. When he breaks the water’s edge he is gasping, hacking, coughing up water. His hair is plastered to his face and his neck. 

He can’t stop coughing.

A hand teases his hair apart from his face, and he looks up to see Hisoka looking down at him with a teasing smile. But the edges seem a bit strained, eyes a bit too critical. As if hinting at _actual_ worry. 

“I promised I would not let you drown.”

Illumi has finally collected, himself, wiping at his mouth. He sees that Hisoka has him around the waist now, calmly pulling him to shallower waters. Now that he has his bearings he focuses his gyo and finally sees the pink aura surrounding his mid-section, like a safety net.

Ah.

That explains it.

“How long has that been there?” Illumi questions, letting himself be dragged. 

Hisoka hums, “I suppose I attached my bungee gum when I was working your back earlier.”

Illumi nods after a moment, leaning his head back a little because he’s awfully tired. 

Hisoka stops once they’ve reached the area where they can comfortably stand. Illumi separates from him then, straightening up. He collects his hair again, grimacing when he realizes he’s lost the hair tie completely.  

He let’s the hair fall back down, heavy and useless. 

“Someone’s grumpy.” Hisoka muses, coming closer. 

Illumi stares at him. 

Hisoka chuckles, taking his hand to push the hair back behind Illumi’s ear. Illumi lets him. He leans forward then, pressing a kiss--a touch apologetic--on his lips. Illumi lets him, his own hands rising up to dig into the wet mop of hair on Hisoka’s own head. 

Hisoka moans quite suggestively into his mouth, so Illumi bites his lip, hard. Hisoka only gets louder. 

Illumi pulls away, “We’re not having sex in the ocean.”

“Pity.” Hisoka murmurs against his lips, taking a second to lick own his own throbbing bottom lip.

“I do not wish to drown.”

“I promised not to let you drown.” 

“You took your time.”

“You went further than expected.”

Illumi pushes him away, straightening himself up again, “Take me back to the hotel room.”

“No more lessons?”

“Not today.” 

Hisoka raises a brow, licking his lips at the possibilities to come, “But you have so many more _strokes_ to learn.” He insists, running a hand down Illumi’s neck. Illumi’s body shivers without his control, but he levels Hisoka a blank look.

“You are as vulgar as ever.”

“You find my honesty charming.” Hisoka grins, kissing him again. 

Illumi makes a humming noise and pushes him away, “Again, I will not have sex in the ocean.” Hisoka actually _pouts_ at that, so Illumi adds, “We can continue the lesson back in the bedroom” 

* * *

Illumi arches his back, legs kicking out on the mattress, neck craned, head lifting up from the pillow. He falls back again, hair falling all around him in a mess of black. He’s panting, hands clawing at Hisoka’s strong back.

With each new thrust he clings tighter, enough to dig into the skin, blood licking at the tips of his fingers and running down the sides. Hisoka lets out a guttural moan at the feeling, dipping down. 

Illumi pulls him closer when he drives into him especially deep, hands leaving the indents they’ve created to run up Hisoka’s neck. Blood smears along the porcelain pale skin and Illumi can’t help licking his lips at the sight. 

Hisoka looks down at him, never slowing his powerful rhythm. Illumi’s eyes squeeze shut at one deep thrust that makes his vision blur. He lets out an audible moan before returning to his noiseless panting. 

Hisoka is smirking down at him, his eyes mere slits on his face. 

Illumi takes his bloody fingers to pry Hisoka’s mouth open. Shoving two fingers in quite forcefully. Hisoka moans loudly around them, lapping up at his own blood energetically. Illumi pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his own lips. 

The coppery taste still lingers on Hisoka’s tongue, and Illumi grips his face tighter. Their lips mash, teeth clacking, and Illumi bites at Hisoka’s bottom lip. But then Hisoka is twisting slightly, making sure to hit his prostate now with _every_ thrust. 

Illumi breaks away, unfiltered moans escaping his mouth with every breath. Hisoka takes advantage of the opening, kissing down his jaw, down his neck, teeth scraping teasingly along the fragile, pale skin. Illumi cranes his neck, tightening around Hisoka suddenly when everything becomes incredibly hot and his vision goes white. 

Hisoka is still thrusting into him, and Illumi feels a bit dazed as he rocks back against him. His glassy eyes look up, “Hisoka.” He mutters, and Hisoka looks at him, slowing down his shallow movements, “I am grateful for your aid today.”

Hisoka blinks, and then he lets out a laugh, “Oh, Illumi,” He moans, accentuating the name with a thrust, “No need to thank me.” He whispers. Illumi isn’t amused, and swats him across the face. Hisoka groans, arching back and finishing quite suddenly in his ass. 

Illumi raises a brow. Hisoka catches his breath, pulling out and flopping down on his stomach beside him. 

“I love it when you hit me.” Hisoka breathes out his explanation, eyes half closed, peaking from the pillow.

“I’ve gathered.” Illumi responds, laying back and turning his head to the side to face Hisoka. 

Hisoka hums into the pillow, closing his eyes. Illumi watches him, “I would like to learn more than how to float.” He reminds. 

“Of course.” Hisoka mumbles into the pillow. 

They’re silent then for a moment, but something still tugs uncomfortably at Illumi’s chest. 

“I did not _flail_.”

Hisoka snorts. 

**Author's Note:**

> join me in hisoillu hell at findingschmomo.tumblr.com


End file.
